Scylla-Blackhart
Scylla-Blackhart is the ancient Heraldia Shape-Shifting Vampiric Serpent of Blackhart; One of the many dimensions of Heraldia which is the demonic hell for nightmare and reincarnation. Scylla after her demise at the hands of the powerful light of the sun directed by Slayer Buffy Summers was channeled through the Ritual of Restoration to Heraldia where she was reincarnated as her former vampire self with the still able abilty of transforming into her true corporeal form. Scylla Blackhart appears in the Buffy Fanonical Comics Vivid Atmosphere, Broken Immortal, Trek Through Solace and the E-N-D. Blackhart Scylla appears as a primary antagonist alongside the form Blackhart lover Malik who succeed in conceiving the demonic offspring needed to lure Buffy Summers to Blackhart to be confronted and hopefully killed at their hands in vengeance for demise. Scylla-Blackhart first appeared in The Other World Novella and finally appeared in the comic issue E-N-D. Heraldia and Beyond Scylla upon her inception in Heraldia became quite cautious of surroundings of all the violent demons running amok upon the desolate dimension but eventually found solace when discovering the Heraldian Blackhart version of the Catacombs from which she first confronted Buffy Summers. Howeveer at which time a horde of Lolak Demons cornered her and attempted on her life as their absorbing abilties would harness her shape-shifting power for use in the Crusade of Light. However just as the Lolak had Scylla overpowered oncame Malik in Vampiric Tiger Form who slaughtered all the attackers horribly leaving their skinned subterrstial corpses to be crucified to the wall of the Catacombs entrance with in blood bearing message the warning to all those who oppose Malik the Malificent and Scylla the Serpent: "Warning to All Those Who Dare, Even Begin to Meet Our Stare, We'll Remove Those Evil Eyes in Reprise of Our Wretched Demise, So Come and Let Us See, The Fleeing Cowards You May Be." Camp 6.7-8.9 Following the ominous message and murder of the Lolak Horde Malik fled with Scylla who both fled to the region 6.7 where they set up camp for many nights to ensure safety from the powerful Heraldian Sun. The nights that followed became the hunting ground as Scylla and Malik descened upon the demons and entrapped mortal prisoners of the Blackhart region murdering, tortuing and feeding upon all that they victimized. The 5th Night in 6.7 Following the four days of succesful hunting and devouring of all sentinent life in the region of 6.7 Scylla and Malik met the trouble which threatened their immortal lives when on the 5th night in 6.7 Malik took notice of an entrapped beautiful red-haired female human of the area who had escaped the clutches of the Izak. Malik had murdered the suitor of the survival settlement she had banded with during her escape in her order to approach her in the woods nearby and manipulate her into false safety in the rock cabin. Once there the beautiful red haired known as Vavienne Eve had realized the immortal danger around her and had attacked Malik revealing his true face. A chase began through the cabin until Malik had caughty up with the bespectled Vavienne on the flight of Stairs inside. But not before Vavienne had grabbed hold of a bucket containing a pite of water which she used to clobber Malik releasing her from his grip. However her escape for the door came to a shocking end as the awaiting Scylla appeared and bit into Vav's head and contorting in the left direction snapping her neck and tragically the fifth night of the Blackhart Heraldia Couple's stay in 6.7 killing her. Vavienne Eve's lifeless body had fallen backwards into the well behind her where her bloody body snak beneath the water later for discovery by the surviving human settlement who had escaped the Izak. And soon began their revenge.. The Death of Vavienne Eve Vavienne Eve's father was the leader of the surviving settlement who led the pursuit and later attack of the fleeing Malik and Scylla who had fled the 6.7 on their run through the woods to the region of 8.9. In the middle of pursuit they were caught as Sir Edmund Reginal Eve had personally lept into confrontation with Malik and Scylla. Firstly Malik succumbed to a savage vengeful beating at Edmund Eve's hands but not before the Izak had secretly followed and hunted the settlement. The Izak killed hundreds in their way as the few survivors of the woods attack of the Izak fled to the hills. Among them was Sir Edmund Eve who on his way to the hills ahead was cornered by Scylla and Malik. Edmund was then severley beaten by the two until an explosive distraction occured allowing him enough time to escape by sliding into a mud hollow which led him down to the side of a tree. He hid there for many seconds before Malik from above advanced Edmund and brutally and very savagley mauled him tearing his limbs and intestines apart and decapitating and devouring his head. Scylla fed upon the remains but instantly felt a spark of fear at the means and brutallity behind the murder. Malik and Scylla then departed in the opposite direction towards the uncharted region of 8.7 Camp 8.7 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Blackhart